


Sweet Everythings

by Mischieftess



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: After S03E05, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Praise, lurve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischieftess/pseuds/Mischieftess
Summary: Waverly needs something extra tonight, after everything that happened, everything everyone said to her, and Nicole knows it, hungers to provide anything her love needs. Waves will need to prove something and have something proven in return, even if she won't always admit it out loud. Nicole saw it earlier, and she filled some of that need, but there is always more love to give. And Nicole can help, so she will, just as she will always be here to lift Waverly up when she is down.





	Sweet Everythings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [BaggerHeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaggerHeda/pseuds/BaggerHeda) and [deathrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathrae/pseuds/deathrae) for planting the bunny in my head, and [Grace Kay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drummerchick7/pseuds/Grace%20Kay) for checking it over for me!

Nicole rolls them over, pushing herself up so that Waverly, warm, soft, hurt Waverly, is pinned lightly to the mattress, just how she likes it, her calves wrapped around the back of Nicole’s thighs. Her fingers tangle in Waverly’s hair as they kiss, again and again, until Waverly’s familiar little moans fill the air and they break apart for lack of breath, laughing, then collide again.

 

Waves needs something extra tonight, after everything that happened, everything everyone said to her, and Nicole knows it, hungers to provide anything her love needs. Waves will need to prove something and have something proven in return, even if she won’t always admit it out loud. Nicole saw it earlier, and she filled some of that need, but there is always more love to give. And Nicole can help, so she will, just as she will always be here to lift Waverly up when she is down.

 

Nicole pulls back, lips tingling with the intensity of their kisses, and murmurs, “You’re so good.”

 

“Please, Nicole,” Waves asks, answering the question in Nicole’s eyes, in the careful use of praise, and Nicole smiles down at her before kissing her again. Then Waverly tilts her chin back, baring her throat, for Nicole to kiss a trail across one cheek, down to the soft shell of Waverly’s ear.

 

“You’re the sweetest,” Nicole lays a kiss right behind the earlobe, “Kindest,” She brushes her lips along Waverly’s fluttering pulse, “Most generous,” She slides downward, tilting her eyes up to Waverly’s face as she crests the collarbone with a caress of lips and teeth, “Strongest person I know.”

 

Waverly’s eyes are huge, watering with some indescribable emotion, as she stares down at Nicole, but she has a little smile on her lips. She reaches for Nicole’s hand, and Nicole laces their fingers together, kisses Waverly’s fingers.

 

“You’re so wonderful, so beautiful. I think of you when I wake up in the morning and when I go to sleep. And so, so many moments in between.” Nicole keeps her grasp on Waverly’s hand as she drifts farther down, rubbing her cheek along the soft curve of Waverly’s breast, feeling the nipple tighten between her lips as she draws it inside. Waverly’s gasp, the push of her chest arching into Nicole’s mouth, the scrape of her fingertips along Nicole’s scalp, all of them fuel the fire of Nicole’s certainty. This is what they need tonight.

 

“You put a smile on my face with the smallest of gestures, make my heart beat faster with your mere presence.” Nicole drags her nose lightly, teasingly along to Waverly’s other nipple, nudging it before encircling it with tongue, and lips, and gentle teeth. She can feel Waverly’s tension growing beneath her, lithe muscle flexing beneath silky skin.

 

“You brighten my life with every word, and touch, and kiss.” Nicole shoves a little more heat into the last sentence and watches the warm flush on Waverly’s chest creeping up her neck, marching higher and higher as Nicole descends. Waverly’s avid gaze burns into Nicole’s eyes as she sucks love bites into a meandering line, savoring every twitch, gasp, and wriggle spiced with the lavender and sunshine taste of Waverly’s skin.

 

“I want to make you feel like I feel when you are near me. I want to show you how every moment of my life is richer with you in it. I want to grow old with you and make you happy for every tiny moment of our lives.” Slowly, carefully, Nicole crawls backward on the bed and slips off to fall to her knees, pulling Waves to the edge.

 

“Your love is the greatest gift I have ever received,” Nicole hums, running one cheek along a silken thigh as Waverly opens them for her, “And I can only give all the love I have in return. I love you, Waverly Earp. You are my sunshine, the light of my life, and I am yours.”

 

The wet trails running down Waverly’s face shine in the sunlit room, and the grip linking their hands tightens, firm and unwavering, their eyes remaining bound together as Nicole pushes Waverly’s thighs wide, down to the mattress, and leans in to demonstrate her love.

**Author's Note:**

> They are so soft!
> 
> Come see me on twitter! [@SmugMischief](https://twitter.com/SmugMischief)


End file.
